Truth or Dare with Midnight
by Midnight's Haze
Summary: I'm only doing this because everyone else is doing it. JK That is not the actual reason. I want to see what a lot of people do for this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

This officially begins Midnight's

**TRUTH OR DARE IN GRAVITY FALLS!**

I won't take time to tell you the characters. If you want to be in a certain post, like security, or camera man, anything, PM or review, for those guests, your name, appearance, and any other special things (for example, half demon, eye patch, fears, weapon of choice, anything and everything that makes you you). Well, I'm going to leave it at that.

Stan: Hey, kid, where's the buckets of cash you said would be here?

Me: *Smirk* What buckets of cash?

Stan: I'm outta here. *Starts walking towards the mansion door.

Me: I wouldn't touch the door. It's locked and *ZAP* it has electricity running through it. Well, he won't be moving for the next few chapters.

*Everyone panics while Waddles and Stan are lying down doing nothing*

Me towards a hidden camera and microphone: Bring in the Smile Dip gas. Their getting out of control. *I tug a gas mask on*

*Pink gas starts pouring out of the walls, and everyone goes in their separate minds*

Me: Well, what're you waiting for?! Start sending in dares!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gravity Falls.**

I think the gas wore off. Let us begin the second installment if Truth or Dare with Midnight! First off, an apology to a guest. Thank you for your amazing OC idea, but unfortunately, it is against the rules to do that, so I am unable to put you in.

Now to staff. I, Midnight Haze, is the main announcer. The one to my right, yes, the girl with a black sweatshirt, red shirt, black jeans, hiking boots, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair in a ponytail, is Billcipher4, or as we will call her, Autumn. She will be a co-host.

"Yes! Now to begin my gradual takeover of this fic!"

Nope, not happening. *Sprays Autumn with Holy Water*. "Shriek!" She is a fire demon, and can be insane from time to time.

Next up is the prop manager. She will be in charge of all things that can be used on the prisone- I mean, guests. She comes from Canada, and here is a bit of a description: a black hoodie with Bill Cipher on it, brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, jeans, and black combat boots. Her name is Constellation Temptation, or as we will call her, Stella.

"Yes! Now, is anybody gonna be needing a mace any time soon, cause I have on right here!" *Swings a huge medieval battle mace around.*

No thanks, but thanks for the offer. Next up is the transportation manager. Meet Daniel. He loves black jackets and video games. He will use a modified Portal Gun from the game Portal to take us places for dares.

"Thanks for having me here. Now I'll go back. CODBO2 doesn't play itself." *Shoots a portal which he jumps through. The portal disappears.*

So that is it for now. We need a new camera man. My arm is getting sore and there is a need for solid jobs.

For the first dare in this whole thing. It is from a guest named Fan. Thank you for the dare. Now we're going to need Stanford and Waddles, so step up you two. *Waddles step up and Stella picks him up*.

"I'm not gonna go up there without something to change my mind, you know that, right kid?"

Ugh, fine Stan, here's 20 bucks, but you have to get it on your own. *Stan walks up, snatches the money, checks if it's genuine, puts it up his sleeve, and crosses his arms*. "So, what's the dare?"

Well, Fan wants to know why you want all three journals. If you don't want to answer, you have to kiss Waddles. At least you have a choice here. Oh, and we have a lie detector on request of the Fan. Got it, Stella?

"Right here." *Stella waves a microphone hooked up to a metallic box.*

"WHAT!? WHAT JOURNALS? WHERE AM I? I DON'T KNOW YOU! WHERE'S THAT PIG?" *Stan pulls Waddles out of Stella's hands and plants his lips onto the pig's. Waddles, obviously scarred, struggles and runs to Mabel's aid.*

Welp, he's determined to keep that a secret. We didn't get the answer we wanted, so Autumn, get rid of his money, the 20 I gave him.

"With pleasure." *The 20 dollar bill floats out of Stan's sleeve and starts to singe. Suddenly the bill bursts to flames, causing smoke to go everywhere. The fire alarms are triggered and the sprinklers go off, causing mass chaos and destruction from the terrified guests.*

We are having some technical difficulties, so please send some more dares while we get this stuff fixed.

Wait, no Quentin, this is not a pool. Don't start stripping. No. No. NO. NONONONONONONO! Cut the camera, CUT THE CAMERA!

**Little fun announcement: I would like you guys to have fun, so I decided to bring in an annoying fad. I would like to see hashtags that you would give this chapter. It will be an ongoing thing, and will continue with the next chapters also. Get thinking and give them to me. The one I deem best will earn a mention in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Third installment of the Truth or Dare with Midnight. Now let's recap the crew. We have:

Autumn: the slightly insane fire demon who is the cohost

Stella: the prop manager that loves weapons

Daniel: gamer transportation guy armed with a mod'd Portal gun

Now, there are 2 new additions. We have a camera man and an organizer of dares. The camera man is the Real Cupid. Here's a bio:

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height: 6' 2"

Age: 18

Outfit: Red top hat, red sunglasses, Family Guy Scarface Stewie t-shirt, blue jeans, red jet boots with a white strip, and Flavor Flav clock necklace

Name: Mike

Welcome Mike!

"Thanks for having me on here."

Now, this is a first for me. We now have a talking cat in our presence. He will be called Billy. His true name is Bill, but it may get confusing, so it's settled for Billy. He was given to me by a new addition to the Gravity Falls community here, and her name is Spontaneous Fiction. Anyway, Billy is a light orange tabby that wears a top hat and a bowtie. He will be helping me sort the dares and keeping my shoulder warm.

"Do I have to sit on a mortal's shoulder?" *A letter is produced in front of him in a poof of smoke.* "I guess I have to. Creator told me to. *The letter poofed out. Billy hops onto my shoulder.*

Now there are a lot of dares today. Let's start simple with the only truth from RockSunner. Here is what he asks.

"Mabel, tell us to the best of your knowledge whether there is or was a duplicate of you in Gravity Falls. If there is, has she ever hidden in the Mystery Shack, or taken your place?"

"Well, not that I know of, but Dipper has been asking some weird questions about me using my left hand at places where I know I wasn't there."

Hope you're happy with that answer, RockSunner. Next up is a truth or dare for Robbie from Spontaneous Fiction.

"Why does my creator have to do this to me and infiltrate every part of my mind!?"

Maybe because you were born in her mind, Billy.

"Oh, okay."

So Robbie, here it is. "I dare Robbie to watch My Little Pony or he has to answer where he got that CD to hypnotize Wendy."

"Pffffft. Too easy." *Robbie walks into a room with a TV. A faint upbeat tone can be heard.*

There you have it. Robbie is a brony.

Now here is the string of dares from Mike. Take it away.

"So, Mike here. Daniel, take Dipper to the Slender-verse with a flashlight. Don't come back until he's been caught. A few times. Stella, bring in Cujo, Hulk, Iron Man Armor, a pool of leeches, a barbeque grill, some charcoal, all of Stan's lifesavings, Mabel's sweaters, a manotaur, and mud."

*Daniel pulls a screaming and struggling Dipper through the portal to the Slender-verse.*

"Got them." *Stella pulls in a ginormous sack full of the stuff needed.*

"Okay, now take Cujo and Gideon to a different room, take Wendy and the armor outside, get Robbie away from the television and with the pool, have Stan, the charcoal, the grill, and his lifesavings here, Soos with the manotaur, and Waddles with the mud."

*Video of Gideon and Cujo.* "Good doggie. Don't bite lil' ol' me." *Cujo jumps up and tries to bite Gideon, who immediately runs at a pace that seems to be impossible for a child his size.* "AAAHHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"And so, you tuck here, then you put this over that…" *Mabel is teaching the Hulk how to knit. The Hulk, for some reason is completely calm. Mabel is oblivious to the monstrosity Hulk is.

"There you go! You made yourself perfect mittens!" *Hulk puts bright pink mittens with hearts onto his enormous right index finger. He laughs.

"Little girl nice. Hulk like little girl"

"Aww, you scallywag." *They hug, and Hulk is gentle. Everyone be like O_o.*

*Video of Iron Man armor flying over Gravity Falls forest. In circles. Over and over.* "This. Is. AWESOME!" *Wendy, piloting the armor, loses control and flies down into the forest.* "I'm fine!"

*Picture of Robbie being dragged out of the TV room by human-form Bill.* "No! Rainbow Dash needs me!"

"Ugh, Stitched Heart just gets weirder and weirder. This will be easier." *SNAP*

*Shot of Robbie falling swim shorts, screaming for Twilight Sparkle. The screams end abruptly as he hits a pool, roughly ten feet deep, full of hungry leeches. He then comically bursts out of the water grabbing his butt, which has a wiggling black leech on it.*

Okay, this is too painful to watch, even if we all agree he deserves it. Bill, bring him back.

"Fine." *SNAP, SPLAT, Robbie falls onto the floor of the room, face first, with the leech still happily sucking blood.* Let us move on!

This one we can do right here. Pacifica, put on Mabel's sweater, but none was specified, so I guess you have to wear them all. Autumn, seeing you're a dream demon, I'm guessing you could save us time?

"Certainly." *Autumn shoots an inhumanly evil glare to Pacifica, who promptly looks horrified. SNAP, all of the sweaters throw themselves onto the spoiled girl body, smothering her in a rainbow colored, goofy pictured, wooly, nylon-y, cottony embrace." "Mmf, m fm. Mm mf fm mffmf fmmf."

Now stay there. For the next one, disable all fire alarms.

"Got it!" *Stella pulls ninja stars out of her back pockets and throws them at the fire alarms scattered across the room.*

I said disable them, not slice the living crap out of them with ninja stars, which was flippin' awesome, but unnecessary. Anyway, we need Stan's life savings, and the barbeque pit. I think we all see where this is going. Stella, Autumn, take it away.

*All of the money is tossed into the pit filled with gasoline. Stella double checks if the bag marked "$" is empty, which it is, and flips a thumbs up. Autumn starts throwing random colored fire balls into the pit immediately causing the money to burst into rainbow flames. Billy hops off my shoulder to gaze into the flames. While laughing like a maniac."

"YES YES YES! WATCH IT ALL BURN! Oh, I bet Creator Cora wants to see this." *Out comes a smart phone and snap goes a selfie.* "Where was I? Oh yeah. MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BURN BURN BURN BURN!" *Stella and Autumn immediately joins the chanting, while Stan takes a sweater off of Pacifica, puts it on, and crawls into Sweater Town.*

Next up, Soos, you have to, oh, I wish you the best of luck. *Billy, who has calmed down, unlike Stella and Autumn, now smearing war paint on each other, getting ready for a ceremonial money-burning dance, opens a portal and jumps through, pulling Soos and a minotaur along with him. He drops Soos and the confused and dazed minotaur onto a bouncy mat. Then he flies up to a spot in a box.*

"Tonight, we have a special match between Gravity Falls favorite handy man, Soos, and the manly beast of the forest, special guest Epinephrinerod!" *Bright lights flash on revealing a wrestling stage surrounded by fans of varying fandoms in the stands. The ring is in the shape of an octagon.*

"Get ready, set, GO!" *screams Billy, getting into his usual routine of announcing these matches.*

"DUDES, I QUIT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nope, not possible. I personally demented these fences to automatically open when there is a winner. They stay shut until there is."

*The manotaur gets up and rushes towards Soos with his horns lowered. Soos runs toward the fence and puts his back against it. He gets out of the way just in time, and the manotaur is stuck. His horns wouldn't move away from the fence. Soos just stands there, not knowing what to do. Then he looks like he has an idea. He moves around until he is behind the beast, raises his foot, aiming between the legs, and… WHAM! An unearthly howl escapes the manly creatures maws, and then it crumples and passes out.*

"WE HAVE A WINNER, PEEPS! The underdog took advantage of the manly machine's over manly-ness, and won the match! Back to you, Midnight."

Thanks. Now, as a final dare, Mike wants Waddles to be cured faster from Stan's kiss, so Waddles, here is mud for you to roll in. *Waddles rolls in mud, looking adorable. The camera zooms out from Waddles, showing the carnage of the room. Fire alarms sparking, Robbie still face planting the floor with the leech still on his butt, a manotaur passed out on the floor, grabbing his unmentionables, Stan in Sweater Town, a ball of sweaters, an exhausted Gideon with a hole in his pants, showing thongs (OH GOD WHY), and Hulk playing patty cake with Hulk.*

Welp, all's well that ends well. See you next time on- aww look how his belly jiggles when he rolls around.

*Everyone be like* "AWW!"

**A/N: Hey guys. This was a long chapter, I know, but bear with me. ("Did someone say-" No, Bear-o, not now.) I have special news. I will start having guest stars in the fics. The amount of people you choose will replace the same amount of people in the fic, so specify who you want out and who you want in. They can be AU characters, characters from other fandoms, whatever you want. The next one will have characters of my choosing, so you can get some dares for them. The 2 are the Black Butler from Black Butler and Red from Pokémon. They will replace Soos and Robbie, so don't send them dares. And get those hashtags in. I mentioned them last chapter, but no one sent any in D: **


End file.
